


Queen Anora- No one Expects a Private Audience with the Fem Inquisition

by FemShem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Challenge: Shameless Femslash Week, F/F, Fantasy Sex, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemShem/pseuds/FemShem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew people wanted Queen Anora femslash?</p><p>Eh-hem. So Queen Anora gets a belated birthday gift from her favorite Warden lover, a surprise Female Inquisitor visit (also lover of erstwhile Ferelden Hero) and everyone ends up in their birthday suit.</p><p>Mostly just an excuse for Femslash Friday;)</p><p>I'll be on hiatus from 11/1/2015-12/15/2015.  Miss you guys. Be back soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Anora- No one Expects a Private Audience with the Fem Inquisition

The royal bedroom was well appointed, and devoid of any other presence sans Queen Anora and the Inquisitor.

“I got your letter. I believe you wanted a private audience.” The figure in the dark purred in a feminine voice.

“What letter? Who are you? You have no right to be here.” Queen Anora was frightened and shocked to find an unfamiliar woman in her chamber, but something pulled at her sense of intrigue and sexual desire, as well. Dammit, since when can women make fear sexy?

“I may not have the right, but I believe you wanted me right here.” The Letter she bore in her hand had a broken royal seal on it, but the letter could have contained anything.

“I beg your pardon.” The Queen scoffed.

“Or perhaps you wanted me over there. Your favorite Warden sent me.” 

This information instantly sent Queen Anora at ease. She had gotten the occasional present from the Hero of Fereldon over the years. Of course, the gifts she sent were never as delightful as the woman herself. The Inquisitor stepped into the light. The Dalish elf had delicate features and pale skin like the Hero of Fereldon. Little did she know at the time they were from clans near one another, though not directly related. Her parents had come to their clan when she was a little girl who showed an aptitude in magic.

The Inquisitor had just come from meeting a friendly liaison from her past. Very friendly, but the past was very distant, infamy had led them to different parts of the world, it made the occasional tryst even more exciting, and it often led to wild ideas about late night affairs with heads of state. The game of ‘Who could you bed’ really never got tiresome.

It had been a long time since the Inquisitor had crossed paths with The Hero of Fereldon; it had mostly been another life, before either of them had held titles. It was nothing for them to shirk off their titles and meet somewhere innocuous. To most they were just elves, albeit pretty ones, and no one took notice. They had enough coin for lodging, and both women were handy enough with a sword or staff to ward off envious humans that would seek to encroach. 

It was a sad truth not limited to alienages.

They were both elves dressed in common enough gear. They had met at one of the Wardens favorite haunts, The Pearl. They shared incredible stories that no one would believe of adventures they were having or had, had. They usually could only spare one night or two of passion every few years. The Inquisitor remembered the bed they had shared but a few hours before, she remembered her touch, her taste, it was a way to reconnect with the careless recklessness of youth, when there weren’t so many lives at stake over every single decision.

“Do you have any idea who you are speaking to with your idle tongue?” Queen Anora asked. Where were her guards? Was she truly alone? Who was this woman? Had she dispatched them all?

“I’ve had very few women accuse me of my tongue being idle.” The Inquisitor couldn’t help but smirk. She was feeling full of herself and overly confident. A fun tryst with an old liaison she had found reliable in the past for passion and information before…well long before she was Inquisitor.

“You will explain yourself.”

“Your majesty. Allow me to reintroduce myself. We met at Haven. You know me as the Herald of Andraste though most refer to me as the Inquisitor, now.”

The Queen was taken aback. It was she. She was as beautiful as she remembered. She had to stop herself from drooling over the elf when they met, though her message at Red Cliff had been harsh to the mages, she did pass through Haven hoping to have a few moments with the forbidden Herald of Andreste. Could there be a fruit more forbidden than an elf touched by Andraste herself? Perhaps if you mixed it with a Queen; Anora smiled to herself accidently.

“You position does not explain your presumed familiarity.” Who really was this precocious little elf? Why did she seem so sexy and confident, and how could she know anything about the Queen’s personal interests? Unless she really was friends with the Warden. Anora shook her thoughts from her mind, physically shaking her head. “How can you just show up in my private chambers?”

“You must have bade your officers to permit me at some time or they would not have left so easily even without a personal writ. I’m assuming a few know your private proclivities. 

“I do not tolerate insolence.” Anora was rattled, and a bit turned on by the over confidence and the adventure of being alone. The elf showed no weapon, though she would hardly need one. The Inquisitor was supposedly a dragon slayer, but she was ‘supposedly’ many things. The Queen just hoped this was real and she really was supposedly interested.

“A few know I’m in Fereldon, near Denerim at this time. Your invitation was acquired through a mutual aforementioned acquaintance.”

“A mutual acquaintance?” Queen Anora’s taste for women was not well known, unlike the flashy nature of Orlais’ circles. Briala’s affair with Celeste was confirmed in many circles, but no one had such evidence on Anora herself. She kept a well-placed guard of interest, one who could be trusted, around for, eh-hem, and emotional support from time to time. She had always had a weakness for women of action. “Not all women of royal bloodlines partake in the same affairs.”

The Inquisitor laughed in merriment. This was indeed fun. She would have to personally thank the Hero of Fereldon again for this tip off. She had sent the Hero, in-kind, past Sera’s door on the way to Leliana’s. The Hero and Leliana had always enjoyed such indulgences, as long as the other’s heart remained true to whoever they were with a dalliance was expected, even anticipated and sometimes shared. Hmmm, the Hero of Fereldon and Leliana.

Funny how the Spymaster had never mentioned their common acquaintance, unless even the Spymaster had a certain blind spot liking to be surprised in the bedroom. Leliana was a hard one to surprise, no doubt.

The letter was not a fake. “See for yourself, your Highness.” The Elf chortled and tossed the letter weighted down with wax on the edge of the bed and leaned one shoulder up against the wall. “I suppose, I’m a bit of a belated birthday present, if this were one quest I was willing to accept. Who am I to deny loyalty to Queen Anora, herself? The Inquisition is always looking for ways to strengthen alliances. I think the Hero of Fereldon thought you might require proof of my…allegiance.” 

Queen Anora recognized the penmanship of her own hand. It was a letter written a few years after the blight ended. It had asked for a private audience with the Hero after the Hero had declined an invitation in the past to meet with a friend on the same weekend that caused a…scheduling conflict. The invitation was intended for the Queen to meet with the lover the Hero would rather have a tryst with than the Queen. 

The move had been as ego driven as it was curious. What kind of lover would the Hero be so enamored with to turn away royalty. Surely she must bed this lover, if the Warden thought the Queen would find her to her liking.

“You knew the Hero of Fereldon?” 

“I just got through with a very enjoyable reunion. ‘Everything can’t be darkspawn assholes and holes in the sky.’ Sometimes it just has to be fun.”

“She and a friend of mine named Merrill were from the same clan. Merrill and I were familiar with each other, and for a time before and after the Blight ended the Hero and I were acquainted from time to time. Her clan and mine were close, geographically speaking while they were in Fereldon before they moved to the Free Marches. All members of a clan knew each other a bit too well over the years, and many preferred to seek members of another clan when on…Holiday.”

“Holiday?”

“Vacation? Whatever term you prefer, your Royal Highness.”

The letter Anora was quickly rereading was in answer to a tryst or two she had had with the Hero of Fereldon. The Hero and Leliana were close at the Lands Meet, but not so close that they couldn’t ask for a royal audience before going off to war to try and end the blight. That had been one of the best nights she had bore as a Queen. Her King dead, she no longer had to pretend. Spirits had run high that night.

In the letter, the Queen had merely asked if the Hero’s acquaintance would like to entertain a private audience with the Queen. She had given the Hero of Fereldon a ring that bore her family’s crest. Anyone who bore such a ring would be given access past the guards to the Queen’s private chambers.

The ring glinted in the hand of the Inquisitor. She tossed it on the letter. It was this that had given her access to the Queen, not her position with the Inquisition. One elf often looked like any other to most humans.

The Inquisitor was built like a typical hunter. She had fair skin given the amount of time she spent without shade from the sun. Her muscles were lithe and supple and looked fabulous on her small frame. She bore no armor, just a simply adorned leather jacket and pants. Her short tussled white hair was stark against her skin. Her mouth showed signed of laugh lines and eyes that twinkled to match the laughter. Her inhumanly large eyes looked hungrily at the Queen. Anora had seen the hunger before, many hungered for the touch of royalty, but few wore it so smugly when in the Queen’s private chambers.

“So if you are a belated present, why send me an insolent one?” The Queen was confident now that she was in no danger and could feel a wetness start to dampen between her legs at how the evening might go.

“I apologize, you majesty.” The Inquisitor said with a flourish and a bow, still smug and insolent as she could manage. She was all but laughing, not with insolence, the Queen decided, but sheer merriment.

The Inquisitor was also hoping for a fruitful evening having dispelled the Queens guards to the out chambers with a mere look at the ring. The Queen must have trained her people well, when she thought someone was sending her a good lay, the Inquisitor thought to herself.

The Inquisitor stalked Queen Anora and circled up behind her smiling all the way. The Queen stood stock still watching her lithely smile and move about her quarters. When the Inquisitor started to go around behind her, she felt her hand trace along her waist, then she stopped. The elf let her hot breath cover the Queens soft cool flesh. She slowly moved in and kissed her neck from behind.

Anora remained perfectly still, but she felt an electrical shock of pleasure shoot through her body, leave her covered in goose bumps, and by the time the Inquisitor’s teeth touch her delicate skin she was sure she was dripping wet. She gasped, but didn’t move. Her body was full of desire and pleasure, she was afraid to move that anything might change. Her nipples were already hard and she didn’t anticipate the Inquisitor reaching over her shoulder and tracing her finger down her flesh toward her breasts. 

The elf effortlessly ran her hands past the fabric and gently pinched Anora’s nipple. It was so simple, yet it almost sent her over the edge.

“Your majesty.” Her voice was with lust. “I had planned to undress you bit by bit and seduce you slowly, but your body seems a bit eager. Have you been neglecting yourself, your majesty?”

Anora didn’t trust her voice enough to answer. The Inquisitor appeared in front of her, smiling. 

“So, have you ever had one of your lovers take you fully clothed? Have you ever made one of your subject kneel to eat you standing up?” The Inquisitor was just trying to gauge any kind of reaction. She was sure it would take almost nothing for Anora’s first orgasm. She let the thought sink through Queen Anora’s fogged mind.  
“So?”

“No.” Queen Anora was breathless with anticipation of whatever the Inquisitor had in mind.

The Inquisitor ran her hand down the length of Anora’s arm taking her hand then placing it up in the air. Anora felt her hand touch the bedpost. “Why don’t you hold on to that right there? I’ll just play the respectful subject.” The elf helped her grab hold of the bedpost, and without adieu went straight under her skirt. The Queen couldn’t see what she was doing, but it felt like she was gently cutting away part of her small clothes. Then she left what could have only been a woman’s tongue run across her clit. Anora wailed in pleasure.

The Inquisitor had never actually just taken a woman without any kind of foreplay, but this had been a fun idea. After she had tucked her tiny fit body under the Queen’s skirts she could smell fresh desire and it felt wonderful. She had wondered what she would do with the Queen’s complicated clothing, then realized she really only needed to access to a small part of the Queen for this little performance.

The elf had a small knife tucked away in her pocket. She swiftly and very carefully cut open the Queens small clothes leaving her perfect access to the Queen’s dripping wet arousal. Her smell was sweet and tangy and in one swift taste she found the Queen’s taste to be quite delightful. As she flicked her tongue across Anora’s clit, she heard her cry of pleasure felt the woman stumble, then grab hold of the bedpost.

It was hot under her skirt and the Inquisitor was already sweating and covered in the smell of fresh sex. Fresh sex from a new lover was a treat of it’s own delight.

When Anora seemed to have stabilized herself she felt the woman under her skirt take hold of both her thighs wrapping her arms around them and pulling herself up. Then she felt that magnificent tongue again, but she was ready this time. She didn’t even try to cover up her cry of pleasure. It was so unreal, it was all so fast, and she didn’t care. It felt amazing. 

Underneath the skirt the Inquisitor started to set a rhythm with her tongue. She was having to crane her neck at an uncomfortable angle, but she was practically ready to come undone herself and didn’t mind. The Queen clearly didn’t have far to go. Her chin was coated with Anora’s excitement and it was dripping off her chin. By the uneven cries she heard coming from above her, the shock of instant sex was exciting for all involved. Anora’s legs were quivering already.

The Inquisitor decided to let the Queen off easy. “Come for me.” She spoke loud enough that she knew Anora could hear her, and Anora could hear her.

The Queen’s body began to come undone at the unexpected request and the unexpected everything. She felt butterflies rise up in her core as she felt the elf’s tongue moving across her. She’s never felt or experienced anything like it. It all felt too incredible. Her body betrayed her shaking and she cried out as she felt the first wave of orgasm overcome her. She felt the tongue continuing it’s course in pleasure and she felt her clit quiver again. When she started to come she was trembling so hard she felt she might fall to the ground, but she managed to stay on her feet and cry out. Her breaths were heaving and she had completely lost track of what was going on as her orgasm finished.

The Inquisitor popped out from under her skirt to the feel of cool fresh air covering her wet face. She helped the Queen to the bed where Anora collapsed. The Queen grabbed at her body pulling her close as Anora closed her eyes her body finished racking through the last of the aftershocks.

There were two ways to go with this, walk out of the room and have had an incredible stranger encounter or stay and enjoy an evening or two. The Queen had the same thought. She had her decision, if it was up to her. She pulled the elf closer through her mounds of fabric. The Inquisitor let her body relax against the Queen’s and absently began to stroke her hair. The Inquisitor had half gotten off when Anora came undone. She wasn’t sated, but she was fine for the moment.

Anora loved looking at the beautiful elf. The moment had become awkward. “Can you help me out of these clothes? I’d very much like to feel you against me.”

The Inquisitor smiled at a fresh idea. Why don’t I have a couple of servants come in and draw you a bath? They are much more likely to know how to deal with you clothes than I am. You saw how I dealt with you clothing.” She said winking and pulling out a small pocketknife and flicking the blade.

Anora howled with laughter. “I don’t think I would mind losing more clothing to your little knife.” The Inquisitor laughed back at her. Let me wash my face and I’ll find a couple of your servants.

They hadn’t properly kissed. In fact, they hadn’t kissed at all. As the Inquisitor started to get up the Queen took her by the arm and pulled her back on the bed on top of her, kissing her fully on the mouth. The elf responded instantly and she could taste herself on the Inquisitor’s lips and mouth. She loved it. The Inquisitor took over the kiss with confidence and playfulness. 

After a minute the Inquisitor pulled back and smiled. I’ll get your servants.

“But…” the Queen began.

“And I plan to be back before you finish your bath, so I would bade them good night if I were you.” The impish look could have concerned Anora, but she was fully invested in this game. She nodded and the Inquisitor was quickly out the door to her quarters.

A few minutes later she still laid unmoving on the bed still taken by the events and her own orgasm, and her new sense of arousal at the promise of the Inquisitor’s return. She hoped she was serious about coming back. The Queen hardly noticed as the servant’s undressed her and she moved to the bath without thinking. She bid them goodnight. They seemed as confused when they entered as when they left, but they nodded and left.

Anora’s body had only been in the bath for a minute when she heard her chamber door reopen. She heard the sound of rustling, and then saw the Inquisitor. All of the Inquisitor. She had undressed before deciding to join the Queen. Her body was lithe, taut, fit with small gorgeous breasts with small brown nipples. Anora tried to remember she had a face, but her body was stunning. There were scars from battles here and there, but it only added to her mystique. She stood and let Anora gape at her for what seemed like an eternity.

“It is cold. You don’t mind do you?” the Inquisitor indicated to the bath.

“Please.” The Queen responded and she felt the cool body enter the water deliberately brushing up against her as she did. The tub was large and the Inquisitor chose to lay across the other side so their body’s were inverted, and perhaps because she wanted to actually look at her face.

“Hi.” The Inquisitor smiled.

“Hi.” The Queen intoned smirking herself.

“I was so happy to get the invitation from the Hero, but now I might be cross with her for making me wait so long to meet you. Maileek Lavellen.” she said her eyes twinkling.

“I think we can drop the formalities. Anora.” She smiled back.

“You can no more stop being the Queen than I can stop being the Inquisitor. We simply are what we are to people, but if you like, for tonight, we can be two very happy unknown women who just share a bed.”

“I think I’d like that very much.” Anora ran her hand up the Inquisitor’s leg and Maileek moaned with delight.

Anora moved over on top of the Inquisitor, and touched the Inquisitor to find her incredibly slick unwashed away by the water. It was the Inquisitor’s turn to moan, she reached down to touch Anora. “No.” Anora smiled. “I think you deserve all the attention for once, Inquisitor.”

Maileek laughed and tucked her hands behind her head. “I thought we were done with formalities your Majesty.”

“We are once we get into bed. We just have to make it to the bed first, but before we go to far, I think I owe you a quick tryst.”

Maileek started to speak, but Anora cut her off.

“Just relax. For once let someone else do all the work.” Anora slowly pushed her finger past the Inquisitor’s warm folds and found her finger hot inside the Inquisitor. The water was warm, but moving inside Maileek was so much slicker and hotter, it spurned Anora on. Maileek managed to stifle a cry of pleasure. Maker, she was slick. Anora started push slowly in and out of the Inquisitor, but she moved her other hand to stroke her tight bud she felt Maileek’s hot walls clamp down on her finger and Maileek moaned.

Slicker than the water she continued to rub her index finger against her throbbing clit. Maileek wasn’t accustomed to a one-way service either, but Anora refused to let her do anything but enjoy. Without distraction Maileek knew she wasn’t going to last long, but it’s what the Queen wanted to even the score so she just let herself go and enjoy it.

Anora had barely begun stroking her clit when Maileek’s body started convulsing and she opened her eyes wide with surprise that anyone could bring her to orgasm so easily, but the Queen wasn’t a selfish lover and had obviously knew what she was doing. Maileek was choking on the air as she began to orgasm. The Queen wanted to move much harder and faster, but she was an experienced loved and knew Maileek’s body would appreciate just a tad more rather than fast and furious the first time around.

Before she had stopped coming Anora caught Maileek’s lips with her own and began to drink in a deep kiss. Most women would find it distracting; Maileek merely added it to the experience and wrapped her arms around the Queen. The water hadn’t even started to really cool off yet. She loved the way Anora’s body felt against her own. The human, by nature, had a slightly larger frame and the Queen was soft and curvy with large breasts. Her body felt incredible against the Inquisitor’s.

The two women said nothing. They alternated between kissing and exploring each other’s body’s with curiosity.

When Anora stood up suddenly from the tub Maileek could finally fully enjoy seeing the body she had been experiencing. It took a moment for Maileek to break her reverie and notice Anora was offering her a hand and a towel. She shook her focus and took the hand.

“I think it’s time we lost the rest of the formality. Bed?” Anora asked playfully.

Maileek gave her a rueful smile.

“Don’t worry I gave the servants the day off. Meals will be left outside the door. I hope you hadn’t planned on leaving early.”

“I think my plans just changed. It looks as though I will be traveling late tomorrow…or the next day.”

Anora laughed. “I’m glad we are of one mind on this.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there's interest I'll write the next two days sex scenes, otherwise call it one off.


End file.
